Love is an Open Door
by Mewkishigo98
Summary: This is a Jelsa story but there will be Kristanna later on in the story as a bonus and i am NOT going to rush this story i am going to take my sweet time about it so get over it .(im pushy and agressive i thought you should know ) i dont know if the rating will change , you have been warned . NOW CONTINUING.
1. Prologue

**Random : hiya this is chapter one of 'Love is an open door' but you already knew that i think in my other stories we have established i own nothing !**

* * *

In the kingdom of Arendelle there was a princess named Elsa who had ice powers her parents and her baby sister Anna knew of her powers until that fateful dawn .

_"Catch me !" Anna said._

_"Hang on " Elsa replied ._

_"wait !" Elsa screamed but it was too late Anna had already gotten hurt."Mama ,Papa !" Elsa yelled._

_"Elsa what have you done?!" The king asked ."This getting out of hand !"_

_"It was accident ." Elsa said._

_"Shes ice cold "the queen commented._

_"i know where we have to go " the king replied ._

And after that Elsa was forced into isolation forever but what she didn't know was it was only for 13 years .

**ELSAS POV ( yay my first pov ! btw shes whatever age she was when she started her isolation .)**

"Conceal it don't feel it don't let it show " I muttered maybe a hundred times before Papa came in , Papa was the only one who really ever came to see me Mama comes sometimes but not very much .

After awhile Papa left my room here it comes in 3...2...1 * knock knock*" Elsa ? Do you wanna build a snow man ?" Anna asked . Every day its the same i wake up ,eat breakfast in my room, read till Papa comes , do lessons with Papa ,ignore Anna after she asks THE question , eat dinner,bathe,and then go to sleep ready for a another routine day , i wish i could build a snowman with Anna but i cant ,thats disobeying Papa .

"Go away Anna " i said irritated , oh how i hate to ignore her shes my best friend and always will be but I'm doing this for her to protect her i cant lose her ,shes my sister and i love her.

" Ok bye" Anna says sadly , you see what i am dealing with here?! I'm dealing with fear and guilt ! tonight I'm doing something i normally don't do , talking to the moon .

" Please tell me why I'm like this , why do i have powers ?" I pleaded to the moon but it didn't answer i then started crying next thing i know i fall asleep from crying .

**JACKS POV **

Ok so i am just minding my own business when Manny starts calling me

" yes Manny"

"Jack Frost the time has come for you to meet her ." Manny says wait her? Who her?

" Who?"

"Princess Elsa ,i created her , she is your companion." Manny says and without another word he leaves me to wonder where this Elsa is .

4 days later ...

four days and nothing as i was going past the castle in Arendelle i saw something , no , someone ,she was beautiful for a seven year old i read the name on top of her head board of her bed it said ... Elsa ? Wait thats her i found her THANK YOU MANNY ! But she looks so lonely and scared .So i listen on what her and the man are saying .

" ... And so they all lived happily ever after even the snow queen ,the end." the man said he must have been reading ' The Snow Queen ' to kissed her forehead and left the room she still hasn't gone to sleep i .

"Jack , go back to the others you may return to her in four years ." Manny suddenly commands me , so i do what i am told i leave not to return for four years .

* * *

**Ok so i'm sorry it was sooooo short but thats because 1. Im tired and 2. my hand hurts from typing this took me 45 minutes to an hour to type for the record .i'll update ' TROCT' tomorrow and i will update tomorrow with this story too so bye bye for now .**


	2. Over the Years

Random : Hey people my computer isn't work so the dark letters are a no today sorry anyway i do not own anything and welcome to chapter 2 of ' LIAOD'

4 years later

ELSAS POV : I'm so bored i am now 12 years old and bored but you already knew that because I told you twice . I think Anna has finally given up on ... " Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Whoops spoke to soon *sigh* oh Anna ,I so wish to build a snowman with you . Anna should know she's allowed outside i am the one not allowed outside but NO she wants to stay inside she is choosing to do this ,not ME , HER !

Oh joy she's gonna be here for awhile , anyway i walk up to my window and watch the snow , must not be tempted to play in snow ... Wait what was i saying ? Oh well , this is gonna be yet another long day . * sigh* why does it have to be this way ? Why does it have to be so complicated , for Anna, for Me?

Another 4 Years later

Ok now I'm 16 and still bored , let me tell you a little story , my parents didn't of course give me a sweet 16 , i have a feeling Anna will get one , anyway mama and papa are heading on a trip to visit our cousin Princess Rapunzel , she's getting married and Anna and I can't go ,what a bummer. Not that i'm surprised we aren't going ,

Later...

There is a knock on my door, it's Kai ! Yay ! " Yes , Kai ?" " Princess Elsa i am afraid i have some bad news i thought to tell you first since you are the eldest , this is not easy to say but your parents the king and queen are gone ." Kai said sadly , wait what did he say , no it cant be true i cant lose them they are the only ones i can talk to about my ice power problems and other things that don't need listing . "Whens the coronation?" I ask , because i assume now i will be taking the throne . " On your 20th birthday Princess ." He replies. Ok good i still got time .

ANOTHER 4 years later

Well the day of my coronation and 20th Birthday is today and i am getting ready for it . " ITS CORONATION DAY !" I hear Anna scream excitedly , shes right down the hall from me and i can still hear her . Ok people wish me luck .

Random : ok people its short because i rushed this chapter just to get it out but i PROMISE next time it will be at least over 1,000 words longer .


	3. The meeting

**Random : hey guys everything is working again yay ! Wow i say yay a lot i need to stop that anyway i am going to sulk in a corner because i am sad i do not own any of this .(Sulks in a corner through out the story .)**

As you know Elsa ran Away...

**JACKS POV :**

Alright lets see where to now (looks at map) To Arendelle , Why ? Ok Arendelle here i come .

**ELSAS POV :**

Here i am at the North Mountain i feel like i wanna burst into song right about now in fact i will.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
Its time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on  
My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway"

Wow i never knew what i was capable of , but wait there is someone outside NO someone from Arendelle Followed me they cant be here , like they said I'm a monster , he's looking at me like he knows i'm scared Wait is he OMG he is , he's checking me out !

"Hello" he says

"Oh uh hi " i reply " You shouldn't be here !" I blurt out

"I'm sorry , why not ?"

" B-be-beca -Because i'm a-a-a monster " i sobbed .

"I'm just like you sweetheart, I can control ice and snow"

"really " i ask

And then he says " yeah " then he shows me his powers .

" I'm Jack Frost and you are ?" he asks .

"Elsa Princess of Arendelle "i reply (AN - she still thinks of herself as the princess and not the queen )

"Elsa?" He mutters " no thats not possible it cant have been 12 years since then ."

Ok i am so confused right now

**END POV**

"Elsa..." Jack started .

"Hmmmm?" Elsa questioned, turning to look at him.

"We need to tell each other our back stories or learn much about each other." Jack asked shyly.

"Like what would we ask?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know. What's your favorite color?"

"Oh now that's just crossing the line there!" Elsa exclaimed with widened eyes." You should Already know !" **  
**

"Sorry" Jack muttered .

- INSERT ROTG AND BEGINNING OF FROZEN HERE -

"Wow " they both breathed after listening to each others back stories .

A week later they became at least friends to Elsa at least jack was in the ice palace living room Sighing, he leaned back, and thought about what had happened. He had spent practically every day talking with her. Telling stories of each other's past. They had laughed and cried. They had shown each other what the can do with their powers. They had only known each other for one week, and he was falling for her. Hard and fast. He had never really been in love. I mean, was he in love with Elsa? The beautiful, powerful, intelligent, amazing Snow Queen? And that dress… Wow. Just _WOW_.

Okay, he really needed some fresh air.

With Elsa

Inside her room, Elsa buried her head in her snowpillow. Oh god, that was embarrassing! I mean, really, really, _really_ embarrassing She just told her life story to him She had just been so lost in her thoughts, and she thought he was Anna, and then… She sighed and threw herself on her back.

Jack was really kind. He was also funny. And she was so used to being calm and collected in front of everyone it felt so good to be herself. She could talk about her powers freely, because he understood. It was normal for him. And, Elsa thought, it's nice to feel normal sometimes. He was really handsome, too. That blue sweater looked really good on him.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the ice. She froze. She had the same dreamy expression that Anna always had when she thought about boys .

Oh.

Oh, no!

Am I falling for him? Elsa shook her head. She couldn't be, right? She had only known him a week. And told him her entire life story. Elsa frowned.

" hey Elsa !" Jack yelled from the doorway snapping her out of her thoughts .

"Do you Wanna have a snowball fight ?" He asked (An - yay frozen reference !)

" sure " she said

later at the snowball fight Jack threw a snowball at Elsa's butt.

" DID YOU JUST THROW SNOW AT MY BUTT ?!" She screeched while laughing .

"maybe"

"Elsa "

"yeah "

" i have to go i slacking at my job , but i promise I'll be back ." With that said jack left .

**Random : oh no a cliffie what ever will you all do , haha right , now I'm going back to sulking so bye .**


	4. Fight,return,and the truth

**Random : hey guys sorry i haven't published in DAYS but my internet has been a piece of crap and now here is FINALLY a new chapter of LIAOD the reason i had put it on hold was i had writers block sorry . Ok i don't own any of this if i did jack frost would have been in the movie 'Frozen'.**

**JACKS POV**

It was later that evening that I returned to find a young girl with Elsa , I decided that Elsa was more important then my job so I returned to the ice palace then I heard ...

"ANNA!" a young blonde man yelled while running toward the young girl.

"You ok?" The blonde man asked .

"Im ok IM FINE ." Said the girl

"Who's this ? , wait it doesn't matter just you have to go ." Elsa said

"No,I know we can figure this out together." The girl replied.

"How ? What power do you have to stop this winter , to stop me ?" Elsa said .

"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa." The girl said .

"Yes , you are ." Elsa replied then made a snow-monster to throw out the girl and the boy.

After the boy and girl left Elsa started telling herself.

"Get it together,control it ,don't feel , don't feel , don't feel , don't feel " then the walls became red .

"Elsa STOP don't let fear control you !" I Yelled .

"Jack ?"she asked.

" Its ok Elsa I'm here ."

"Thanks , Jack ?"

"yeah." I replied.

" Ok can i just say something crazy ?" She asked.

"Sure ."

_(AN-Now you'll see why i named the story this , i changed the song just a bit)(Elsa-intilcs ,jack-normal ,both-bold)_

_" All my life has been a series of doors in my face ,_

_but suddenly i__ bump into you"_

"I was thinking the same thing because

I've been searching my whole life to find my place ."

_"But with you i see your face and its nothin_

_like I've ever know before "_

**"Love is an open door ,love is an open door ,love is an open door with you ,with you ."**

"I mean its crazy "

_"What ?"_

**"We finish each others sentences ."****  
**

**I've never met someone who can do the same as me "**

**"Theres really only one explanation "**

**"you and i were just meant to be ,**

**say goodbye to the pain of the past ,we don't have to feel it**

**anymore !"**

**"Love is an open door , Love is an open door !"**

**"life can be so much more with you ,with you , love is an open door."**

"Elsa , don't you think we should go down to Arendelle and fix this ?" I asked

She nodded and we headed off to Arendelle .

END POV

When they got to Arendelle Everyone was shocked to see her but also afraid ...

" There she is !" Shouted the Duke .

"STOP THIS MADNESS NOW !" Elsa screamed " ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE POWERS !"

"Its sorcery !" The duke yelled again .

"NO ITS NOT I WAS BORN WITH IT !" Elsa argued. then Anna got back to town half-frozen just as Elsa freaked out and accidentally showed people the night Elsa had to start hiding .

_The scene was Anna climbing on Elsa's bed._

_"do you wanna build a snowman ? ."Anna asked._

Then there was giggling and running into the ballroom .

_"Do the magic, do the magic !" Yelled Anna as Elsa made a snowball._

_"You ready" Elsa asked._

_"Watch this ." Elsa said the stomped her foot making an ice rink ._

_then they made Olaf "Hi I'm Olaf and i like warm hugs ." Elsa said ._

_"i love you Olaf !" Anna said hugging him ._

_Then they slid on snow "Yay , tickle bumps ." Anna screamed._

_lastly Anna decided to jump the tickle bumps ._

_"Hang on "Elsa said._

_"Catch me ! Again "_

_"Wait !" Elsa yelled ._

_then Elsa slipped and fell causing her to fling her powers and it hit Anna on the head ._

_"Anna!, Mama , Papa !"_

_"Elsa what Have you done this getting out of hand !"The king said ._

_"It was an accident ."_

_"Shes ice cold ." The queen said ._

_"I know where we gave to go ." Replied the king ._

_After they got to the trolls the troll Grand pabbie Asked " Born with the powers or cursed ?"_

_"Born and they're getting stronger"the king replied._

_"I recommend we remove all memories of magic to be safe but don't worry i leave the fun ." The troll said as he fixed the memories."she will be ok ."_

_" But she wont remember I have powers ?" Elsa asked._

_"Its for the best. " the king said._

_"Listen to me Elsa , your power will only grow there is beauty in it but also great danger you must learn to control it or fear will be your enemy" the troll said as he showed a scared Elsa her fate if scared ._

_"We'll protect her she can learn to control it I'm sure , till then we'll lock the gates,we'll reduce the staff ' we will limit Her contact with People and keep her powers hidden from everyone including Anna." The king said_ .

"Elsa ?" Anna asked.

**Random : ok thats it for today byebye .**


	5. Explanations and confessions

**me: hey every body it me anyway i am going to end this story next chapter because I'm bored with it so next chappie is the last chappie also i dont own frozen but i do own the dolls and the movie on my iPad . **

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you ,mama and papa made me do it in fact to make up for it heres my reply to your song .( this is from another fic from another author and I'm using this cause it fit with the story )

_"Yes I want to build a snowman. _  
_There, I've said it. I've confessed. _  
_But I needed to stay locked inside. _  
_Oh, how I hated to hide,  
But it was for the best._  
_You know you're still my best friend, _  
_I wish that I, _  
_Could have been there by your side. _  
_Of course I want to build a snowman, _  
_Oh how I'd love to build a snowman."_

Anna started crying to Elsa reply .

_"You know I want to build snowman, _  
_And run around and laugh and play. _  
_It was so lonely stuck inside my room, _  
_It was all gloom and doom, _  
_But I just had to stay. _  
_Hang in there, Elsa._  
_You must have been so lonely,_  
_I know I was too,_  
_But my powers would not subside! _  
_Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel."_

Then everyone but the duke of weasl town and Prince Hans cried ,then Anna turned away from Elsa and Elsa sang this to get Anna to understand.

_"Anna?_  
_Yes, I knew you were out there. _  
_That must have been rough on your own._  
_But my powers had grown much too strong,_  
_I feared it all along. _  
_Must be alone!_  
_But you deserved much better, _  
_Than what I could be._  
_There was nothing that I could do!_  
_I wish we could build a snowman."_

Elsa then ran up to her baby sister and hugged her !

"Oh, Anna I'm so sorry ." Elsa said muffled then Jack came up to Elsa and pulled her off Anna then said to Elsa " Elsa?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"I know you're a queen and all but ... I love you ."

"Oh Jack i love you too." Then Elsa kissed Jack when she pulled back she said " You know maybe we can work something out ." She said smiling .

"Elsa , can i talk to you and Kristoff Alone ?" Anna asked

"Sure baby sis." Elsa said as they went somewhere quiet .

" I'm not going to marry Hans i want to marry Kristoff but we want you to bless the relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend first ."

"Sure!" Elsa they walked back over to fountain and Anna said " Oh Elsa i missed you so much !" As they hugged .

**Me: yes it was short get over it like i said i'm getting bored with this story so any who ill see you next time !**


	6. Authors note

**Me: Hi everyone i changed my mind about this being the last chapter because i need a good stopping point to be able to finish the story so i have writers block again i need ideas for next chapter and also i wont be able to post for a few days because i need ideas and i have prom tomorrow and i think i'm getting sick sooooo yeah ideas need them PM me or review on this story with any ideas you all may have .**


End file.
